Love Again
by egoofy34
Summary: After tragedy strikes, will Lindsay learn to love again? Please Read and Review. Next Chapter 16 and last chapter just added. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Uncle Mac, Aunt Stella!" A little girl yelled as she made her way through the hallway.

"In her sweetie." Stella said as the little girl made her way towards Mac's office. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you!" She replied excitedly as she jumped into Stella's arms. The four year old laughed as Stella started tickling her. The little girl wiggled her way out of Stella's arms and ran towards the door, only to find her exit blocked.

"Isabella Mackenzie Messer!" Lindsay said in a very sharp tone. "I thought that I told you to stay with me and not run off."  
"I know mommy, but I wanted to see Aunt Stella and Uncle Mac." Seeing her mother's glare the little girl quickly retreated into Mac's arms.

"I am sorry guys, I hope that she was not bothering you."

"Lindsay, a visit from our god daughter is never a bother." Mac said with a smile. "Isn't that right Bella?"

"Right."

"So what brings you to the lab kiddo?" Stella asked.

"I came to clean out his locker."

"Lindsay we could have done that." Stella could see tears forming in Lindsay's eyes.

"I know, its just..." Lindsay got lost in her own thoughts and tears began to pour down her cheeks. "I thought that I could handle it."

"It has only been two weeks. Give yourself some more time."

"I don't want more time, Stella. I just want him back." Lindsay completely broke down. Stella guided her over to Mac's couch and put her arm around her shoulders.

_Flashback..._

_"Okay Flack, thanks. No I will tell her. See you when you get back." Tears stung in Mac's eyes. He hung up his cell phone and put his head in his hands. Mac took a deep breath and dialed Lindsay's number._

_"Messer."_

_"Lindsay I need to talk to you. Can you come to my office?"_

_"Sure Mac, I will be there in a minute." Lindsay hung up the phone and proceeded to Mac's office. Mac was standing by his window when she walked in. _

_"Hey Mac, what's up?" Her smile quickly faded when she saw Mac's face. That was his I have bad news face. She immediately felt sick. "Mac what's wrong? Did something happen to Danny?"_

_"Lindsay you might want to sit down."_

_"No damn it. Tell me what happened. _

_"There was a shooting at Danny and Stella's crime scene. The suspect returned and pulled a gun on Stella. Danny pushed her out of the way and was hit twice in his chest." Mac paused as he struggled to get the rest of it out. "Stella and Flack did all they could, but it did not help. I am so sorry Lindsay but Danny died about 15 minutes ago at the scene."_

_Lindsay felt her knees go weak and then everything went black._

_End Flashback._

They had been sitting there in silence for several minutes when Stella noticed that Lindsay had cried herself to sleep. Stella gently got up, laying Lindsay down on the couch. Mac took Bella's hand and led her out of the office. Stella grabbed a blanket and covered her friend before following Mac to the break room.

"Uncle Mac, why was mommy crying?" Bella asked once they got to the break room. "She cries a lot."

"She misses you daddy very much and it hurts her that he is not around any more." Mac noticed tears forming in Stella's eyes. She was still blaming herself for what happened. It was difficult for her to except the fact that Danny had dies saving her life.

"Then why doesn't daddy just come home? Then mommy won't be sad any more." Mac felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest.

"I know that your daddy would like to come home, but he can't. Remember how we talked about him going to heaven?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I miss him too. Can we visit him there?"

"No sweetie, I wish we could." Mac paused trying to keep his own tears at bay. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"Any time you want to see you daddy all you have to do is close your eyes and think of him." Bella closed her eyes and a huge smile crossed her face. "And your daddy will always be here," he pointed to Bella's heart, "because he loved you very much."

"I love him too." Bella said as she hugged Mac.

"We all do, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later Flack walked into the break room only to see Mac, Stella and Bella coloring.

"Man, where is a camera when I need one." Flack said with a laugh. "Never thought I would see the day when the great Mac Taylor would be coloring." Flack glanced over Mac's shoulder. "A Barbie coloring book to boot."

"Very funny Flack."

"Uncle Flack." Bella screamed as she ran over to him. Flack picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Hi there cutie. How is my favorite girl?"

"Good."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mommy and I came to get something. Mommy started crying and no she is sleeping in Uncle Mac's office." Flack shot Mac a worried look. Mac mouthed the words 'Danny's locker' and Flack immediately understood.

"Uncle Flack can we go visit Aunt Peyton?"

"I tell you what sweetie, I bet you Aunt Stella will take you to see Aunt Peyton. I need to talk to Mac for a few minutes." Stella stood up and took Bella's hand.

"Come on kiddo, lets go explore the lab." Stella and Bella left the break room and Flack turned to Mac.

"You know, I told her that I would go that." Flack said. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Couple hours now." Mac replied. "I thought about waking her but she looked so tired earlier."  
"Yeah, let her sleep for a while longer. She is exhausted. I know that she had not been sleeping much lately." Flack sat down beside Mac and closed his eyes.

"You look tired too."

"It's hard, you know. I promised Danny when Bella was born that if anything happened to him that I would be there for her and Lindsay. I just didn't realize that it would be this soon or this hard. I miss him Mac."

"We all do."

"I just wish there was more I could do for Lindsay." Flack paused. "She cries all the time. She cannot sleep. I have been staying at their apartment for over a week now, just to make sure she eats. I swear if it wasn't for Bella she would have..." Flack stopped unable to finish his thought. There was no need to finish. Mac knew Flack was right. A shiver ran down Mac's spine. The thought that Lindsay might hurt herself was more than he could handle right now.

"Well just keep doing your best." Mac put his hand on Flack's shoulder. "But remember Danny was your friend too. You need time to grieve also."

It was getting late and Flack decided that he should wake Lindsay up and take them home.

"I am going to go wake her up, can you find Stella for me?"

"Sure."

Flack left the break room and turned towards Mac's office. Lindsay was still asleep. He hated to wake her but it was getting late and he knew that her bed would be more comfortable than Mac's couch.

"Lindsay. Wake up." Flack kneeled down in front of her.

"Lindsay, come on wake up. Let me take you home." She began to stir. The next thing Flack knew Lindsay has wrapped her arms around his neck and was kissing him. At first Flack tried to pull away but her strong arms kept pulling him closer. The kiss did not last long but it was enough to leave him breathless.

"I missed you Danny." Lindsay said still half asleep.

Flack jumped back, struggling to regain his composure. _Wow that was, wow! Calm down Flack, she thought you were Danny. She was kissing Danny not you. But wow. Flack thought to himself._

_"_Uh, Lindsay." Flack was still trying to block the kiss from his mind.

"Flack?" Lindsay slowly opened her eyes and saw Flack standing in front of her.

"Yeah, Linds it's me. You have been asleep for several hours now."

"Where is Bella?" Lindsay jumped up.

"She is fine. She is with Stella. They have been out exploring the lab."

"I cannot believe that I feel asleep in Mac's office."

"I can, we both know that you have not been getting much sleep." Flack walked over and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me take you home."

"Okay." Lindsay said as she put her head on his shoulder. "I had a dream that Danny was still here. He was kneeling in front of me and we kissed. It felt so real." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Flack stopped and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He wanted to tell her that it had been him that she kissed, not Danny. He wanted to tell her it was real and not a dream. He wanted to tell her how the kiss made him feel, but he decided to let her have that moment. She did not need to know, not now anyways. There would time for that later.

Mac smiled as he watched Bella run down the hallway and jump into her mother's arms. Flack leaned over and kissed the little girl on the forehead. He put his arm around Lindsay's waist and led them out of the lab. Mac could feel the mood in the lab shift just by watching them. They were both grieving. They both lost their best friend, but together they would make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over a year since Danny was killed in the line of duty. For Lindsay it was the longest year of her life. Overnight she became a single parent and it was harder than she ever dreamed possible. Between raising a five year old and working full time, she rarely had time to herself. There were good days and bad days, but the only thing that remained constant was Flack. He was always there for her and she needed him, always willing to help, no matter what time it was. He was her shoulder to cry on and he never complained about the three am phone calls when she needed someone to talk to. Flack was always there. They would go to dinner together. Always with Bella, of course. Flack spent most of his free time at her apartment, always with same lame excuse for his being there. Something needed fixing or just to lend a hand with dinner. Lindsay did not mind the lame excuses he made, she enjoyed having him around.

The lab was starting to see a change in Lindsay as well. Although there were still days when she would come to work and not say more than ten word the whole day, they seemed to be getting less and less. One night she even agreed to go out for drinks with the rest of the team. Of course it had taken a lot of persuasion by Flack but she finally agreed. She made arrangements with Danny's mom to watch Bella overnight and decided that a night out with friends might not be such a bad thing after all.

"Come on kiddo, the rest of the team is already there." Stella said as she dragged Lindsay out of her office.

"I am coming. Hold your horses." Lindsay replied.

Stella and Lindsay arrived at the bar and sure enough everyone else was already there. Flacked pointed to any empty chair next to him and Lindsay sat down. Mac ordered the first round and by the fourth round everyone was having a good time. Stella noticed the interaction between Lindsay and Flack and could not help but smile. A little while later the men got up to play pool, leaving the girls to talk.

"So what is up with you and Flack?" Stella asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Come on Lindsay it is oblivious." Peyton added.

"What's obvious?"

"Don't play dumb with us, we can all see it." Stella continued.

"I have no idea what you mean. Flack and I are just friends."  
"Flack and I are friends, you and Flack are more than friends." Stella laughed. "Whether you choose to believe it or not."

"Flack has been there for me, but that is all. I still half expect to see Danny walk through the door at any minute. I hold my breath every time I answer the phone hoping that it is him on the other end. Flack is just a friend."

"Okay Lindsay, but there is nothing wrong with moving on. Danny would want you to be happy." Stella said grabbing Lindsay's hand. "And if being with Flack makes you happy, than there is nothing wrong with that."

Peyton could see the tears forming in Lindsay's eyes and she quickly changed the subject. Lindsay stayed a while longer but decided that she was tired and not really in the mood for partying. Lindsay said goodbye to Stella and Peyton, then made her way over to the guys. Mac gave her a quick peck on the cheek and wished her goodnight.

"See you tomorrow Sheldon."

"See ya Lindsay." Hawkes replied before returning to the pool table.

"I'll walk you home." Flack replied.

"No you stay. I can get home by myself."

"Don't be silly. What kind of officer would I be if I let a young women walk home by herself at this hour?" With that Flack said his good byes and they left the bar.

They walked in silence for several blocks. Lindsay kept going over what Stella had said in her head. _Is it true? Has something changed between me and Flack? Is it so wrong to think about him like that? It __has been over a year. I mean he was Danny's friend, he is only doing what Danny made him promise to do, right. Lindsay's mind was racing._

"Earth to Lindsay."

"What? Oh, sorry Flack. I was just thinking about something."  
"Are you okay? She seem pretty quite tonight." Flack stopped walking and gave Lindsay a concerned look.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was just thinking about something Stella said." Flack led Lindsay over to a bench. "About Danny wanting me to be happy."

"It's true Lindsay, Danny would want you to be happy. I know that it is still hard but..." Lindsay cut him off before he could finish.

"What is this between us? I mean what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Flack was not sure what else to say. He needed time to gather his thoughts. He knew that this was his chance to explain his feelings and he did not want to screw it up.

"I mean us? We are always together. You spend all of you free time at my apartment. I know that at first it was just because you promised Danny to look me and Bella, but I don't know, now is it seems different. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I will admit at first I was there to look after you and Bella. I made a promise to Danny and I wasn't about to break it." Flack paused and took Lindsay's hand. "But somewhere along the way it became more than that. I love spending time with you. You and Bella. I find myself spending all day trying to come up with some new excuse as to why I need to come over to your apartment. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you."

"Flack..." Lindsay felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I know that you still miss him. Hell I still miss him." Flack wiped the tear away. "And I understand if you are not ready for this, but I needed to tell you how I feel. I am not going anywhere. I will still be there for you and Bella anytime you need me and maybe some day..."

"Flack, I do still miss him. A part of me always will." Lindsay could feel more tears coming on. "But Stella was right. He would want me to be happy and if being with you makes me happy then it is okay. I can feel it too. I think that I was just to scared to admit it. I think somewhere along the way I fell in love with you too." Tears fell from Lindsay's eyes, but for the first time since Danny died they were happy tears. Before Lindsay could say anything else, Flack pulled her into a passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever. Lindsay felt something stir inside of her, something that she had not felt in a long time. When they pulled apart they were both breathless.

"Flack?"

"Yes?"

"Take me home." Lindsay stood up, still holding Flack's hand. Flack did not say anything, He did not have too. It was all right there in her eyes. He held on tightly to her hand and continued to her apartment.

Once inside her apartment, Lindsay kissed him again. This kiss was more hunger than passion, but Flack did not care. At that moment he was the happiest man on the planet. They broke apartment long enough for Lindsay to pull him to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lindsay woke up and found herself still wrapped him Flack's arms. A smile crept across her face as the images of the previous night flashed through her head.

"What are you smiling at this early in the morning?" Flack asked as he forced his eyes open.

"This. Us."

"I know." Flack kissed her forehead. "Last night was amazing." They both laid in each others arms for a while longer until Flack's cell phone started ringing. "Any clue where it might be?" Lindsay just giggled.

Flack went in search of his cell phone while Lindsay started getting ready for work. When Lindsay came out of the bathroom she found Flack sitting on the couch tying his shoes.

"I have to go." Flack looked up and almost fell of the couch. The sight of Lindsay in nothing but a towel nearly killed him. It was enough to make him want to call in sick. Lindsay did not say anything and returned to the bedroom. Flack followed with a worried look on his face.

"You okay?" Flack asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He started kissing the crock of her neck. "You are not having second thoughts about us are you?"

"No." She turned around and kissed him. "This is the happiest I have been in a long time."

"Me too." He kissed her again. "What time are you off?"

"Not till eight, but then I have to go and pick up Bella."

"Why don't I go pick up Bella and we will meet you for a late dinner."

"That sounds nice."

"It's a date than." Flack glanced at his watch. "Shit, I have to go." One more quick kiss and he headed for the door.

"Don?" Flack turned around. _That's new. She has never called me Don before. _"Please be careful."

"Of course," and with that Flack left Lindsay's apartment.

Lindsay finished getting ready and although she did not have to be at work until for two more hours, she headed out. She had some place she wanted to stop first.

Lindsay pulled into the cemetery and made her way to Danny's grave. This was the first time she had been there since the day they buried him. She could never find the strength to come, until now. Carrying a bouquet of roses she made her way to Danny's tombstone. She kneeled before it, struggling to hold back the tears.

Daniel Anthony Messer

07/30/74 – 05/22/10

To Protect and Serve

Loving Husband, Father, Son and Friend.

"Hey Danny, it's me. I know that I have not been by to visit but it was really hard for me. I think I thought that if I came here than it was real. You were really gone. I miss you a lot. So does Bella. She starts kindergarten next month. She is getting so big. Everything she does reminds me of you." She traced the letters of his name with her fingers as she glanced at her wedding rings. "Everyone has been very supportive and you will happy to know that I finally got Stella to quit blaming herself. Don kept his promise he made you. He has been there for us every step of the way. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, he was there no matter what time it was." _When did I start calling him Don? "_Don and I have gotten really close these last couple months. I am not sure when it happened but we both feel it. He makes me happy, Danny. I will always love you but I am ready to move on. I need to move on." Lindsay slowly stood up. "You will always be in my heart. Danny." With that she turned and walked away.

Later that afternoon, Lindsay was sitting at her desk working on some paperwork when Stella walked in.

"Hey kiddo, got a second?"

"Yeah sure."

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I did not mean to upset you."

"You don't need to apologize. You and Peyton were right. There is more to Don and me than just friendship." _There it is again. Seriously when did I start calling him Don. I have never called him Don, it has always been Flack. What is the deal? _

"Did you just call him Don?"

"Yeah, I have no idea when that started." They both smiled. "Don said that he love me." She blurted it out before she had a chance to stop herself. Lindsay threw her hand over her mouth and Stella stood there in shock. "I so did not mean to say that."

"Well you did." Stella laughed. "What did you tell him?"

"That somewhere along the way I fell in love with him too." Lindsay cheeks blushed as she waited for her friends reaction.

"That is great. I am happy for you and I know that Danny would be happy for you too."

"I went and visited the cemetery for the first time this morning." Lindsay fidgeted with her wedding rings again. "I told him that I was ready to move on."

"Come here sweetie." Stella wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug, as only Stella could.

"Hey Linds, oh I am sorry."Flack said as he stuck his head into Lindsay's office. "Everything okay?" Flack asked never taking his eyes off Lindsay.  
"Yeah everything is great. I was just telling Stella that I went and visited Danny this morning."  
"You did? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you."

"I needed to go by myself." Lindsay took Flack's hand . "I needed to tell Danny that I met someone and that he make me very, very happy." Flack shot a worried look over to Stella, but when he saw her face he knew that she already knew. _Hell, she probably knew before we did. _

_**The End**_

Should I continue? I could go on, I am just not sure. Let me know what you think?

Also I know that the dates on Danny's tombstone probably do not add up. It was late when I wrote this and I was having a difficult time processing the years in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone in the lab immediately noticed a change in Lindsay

Everyone in the lab immediately noticed a change in Lindsay. She seemed happier and Mac was pretty sure he knew why.

"Flack." Mac yelled from his office as he walked past the door. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Mac asked as Flack stuck his head inside Mac's office.

"Sure, but I have to tell you I don't have a lot of new leads. It seems like every one in the apartment complex suddenly has memory loss." Flack laughed, he assumed Mac wanted to talk about the case that he and Stella were working on.

"Well I am sure that you and Stella will come up with something, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Actually I wanted to talk to you about Lindsay."

"Lindsay? Did something happen? Is she okay?" Flack began to panic.

"Calm down. She is fine." Flack let out a big sigh of relief. "Actually she is better than fine. She seems happier than I have seen her in a long time." Mac paused before continuing. "And I think you might have something to do with that."

"Mac, I…." For the first time in his life Flack was speechless.

"It is okay Flack. I just want Lindsay to be happy. God knows she deserves it and if being with you makes her happy, then who am I to stand in the way?"

"Thanks Mac. That means a lot. I know how much Lindsay means to you."

"I am glad that you realize that, because I am going to tell you the same thing I told Danny many years ago. First of all you will keep your relationship out of this office, you will keep it professional at all times and second of all," Mac paused making sure he had Flack's full attention. "If you hurt her, I will kill you." The two men stood there in silence for several minutes. Flack was in such a state of shock he did not know what to say. "That is all Flack." Mac said in a firm voice that left no room for discussion.

Seeing a very confused Flack leave his office made Mac start to laugh. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day that he had that same conversation with Danny and how he had a very similar reaction.

"Hey there beautiful." Flack said as he found Lindsay sitting in her office.

"Back at you." Lindsay smiled. "So what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"What? A guy needs a reason to come say hi to his girlfriend?" The words came out of Flack's mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"Did you just say 'girlfriend'?" Lindsay asked, with a startled look on her face. They had been dating about a month now, but neither one of them had used the word girlfriend or boyfriend before. It wasn't like they didn't love each other, but it was still all just a little strange.

"I am sorry. It just came out."

"It's okay. It sounded nice." Lindsay smiled.

"I like the way it sounded too." Flack smiled back. Flack leaned over to kiss her but quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I had a nice long conversation with Mac this morning." Flack wagged his eyebrows and Lindsay immediately knew what he meant.

"Let me guess, something about keeping it professional and not letting it interfere with our work?"

"Don't forget the part where if I hurt you, he will kill me." Flack frowned and Lindsay laughed. "It is not funny. I am pretty sure that Mac could kill me and they would never find the body."

"I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at the fact that he had that exact same conversation with Danny when we first started dating and I am pretty sure Danny had the same reaction you just did." Lindsay was still laughing when she realized that she had just mentioned Danny's name twice and for once she did not fell like she wanted to cry.

"Yeah well, I never realized how protective Mac is of you."

"I know what you mean. He has always been that way. I am not sure why exactly. Do you remember when I was five months pregnant and that suspect knocked me down those steps while Mac was chasing him?"

"How could I forget, I was with Danny when he got the call. That was the only time I have ever seen Danny truly scared."

"Well you should have seen Mac at the hospital before you both got there. He was yelling at nurses and doctors. I thought he was going to have a heart attack."

_Flashback…_

_"Why do they always run?" Mac muttered to himself as he watched the suspect take off down the hallway. "NYPD Stop running. We just want to talk to you." Mac yelled as he took off in pursuit. Mac watched in horror as the suspect ran right into Lindsay who was just coming up the steps. The two of them tumbled to the landing. "LINDSAY!" Mac was sure his heart stopped. He was by Lindsay's side within seconds. The collision with Lindsay allowed the other officers involved in the chase to catch up with the suspect and now had him in custody. "Lindsay, are you okay?"_

_"I think so. My head hurts though."_

_"I don't want you to move. An ambulance is on the way."_

_"I said I am fine Mac. I don't need to go to the…" Lindsay suddenly felt a pain in her side and let out a loud scream. "Mac the baby!"_

_"I know Lindsay, just stay calm. Help is on the way." Within minutes Lindsay was loaded into an ambulance and on her way to the hospital. _

_Once at the hospital Lindsay was rushed into the ER and Mac was told to go to the waiting room. Lindsay could hear Mac yelling at the nurse all the way down the hallway._

_Once Mac had calmed down, he called Danny._

_"Messer." Danny said as he answered the phone. _

_"Danny it is Mac, I need you to come down to NYU Medical right away." _

_"Why? What happened? Is Montana okay? The baby?" Flack, who was standing next to Danny, watched the color drain from his best friends face._

_"The suspect ran and knocked her down some steps. She is having pain in her side."_

_"Oh my god." Danny thought for sure he was going to be sick. "I am on my way." With that Danny closed his phone._

_"Danny, what's wrong?" Flack asked noticing the look of pure terror in Danny's eyes. _

_"Montana's at the hospital. She was knocked down a flight of steps."_

_"Is she okay? What about the baby?"_

_"I don't know. Mac said that she was having pains in her side." Both Danny and Flack took off towards the car. "What am I going to do if she loses the baby?"_

_"Don't think like that. Lindsay and the baby are going to be fine." Flack pushed down on the gas pedal and prayed that he was right. _

_Meanwhile, back at the hospital a young doctor was getting an ear full from Mac because he would not tell Mac was happening with Lindsay._

_"I am sorry sir, but I can only talk to her immediate family. As soon as her husband gets here then I can tell you what is happening."_

_"I don't think you understand. Lindsay is my family!" Mac yelled back. The shouting match continued for a few seconds until a nurse walked into the room. _

_"Dr. Lewis, Mrs. Messer would like to speak with you." Then the nurse turned to Mac. "Are you Detective Taylor?"_

_"Yes." Mac replied._

_"She has asked to speak with you as well."_

_Both men left the waiting room and headed for Lindsay's room. _

_"Lindsay…" Mac started to say as soon as he entered the room, but Lindsay cut him off._

_"Good lord Mac I could hear you all the way down here. You need to calm down. I don't want to have to call Peyton and tell her you had a heart attack."_

"_Are you okay?" Mac asked, taking a deep breath. ._

_"Yes Mac I am fine." Lindsay smiled. "And so is the baby." _

_"Oh thank god." Mac smiled. "See now was that so hard?" Mac leered at the doctor. _

A/N- Okay, so I decided to continue with this story, but I need some ideas. Do you like the flashbacks with Lindsay and Danny? Or should I just focus on Flack and Lindsay? Also I could use some story ideas. Although another baby and a wedding are always possible, I would like to do some other things. Any ideas??


	6. Chapter 6

Six months later…

"Isabella McKenzie Messer, if you are not ready in 10 minutes I am going to call your school and tell them you cannot go on your field trip today." Lindsay yelled from the kitchen. With in seconds the six year old appeared, dressed and ready for school.

"That would just be mean mom." Bella replied.

"Mean or not, it got you moving." Lindsay smiled as she placed a plate of food in front of her daughter. Bella ate like she had never eaten before. It still amazed her how much Bella looked and acted like Danny. "You better slow down or you are going to make yourself sick." Bella looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Where is d..." Bella stopped in mid sentence, hoping her mom had not caught what she was about to say. Luckily Lindsay was busy cleaning up the kitchen and was only half listening.

"What did you say sweetie?"

"I asked where Uncle Flack was?" Flack had all but moved into Lindsay and Bella's apartment. Flack still had his apartment because his lease was not up for another couple months. So right now it was more like an expensive storage shed, than it was an apartment.

"He got called into work early, but he will pick you up after school today." Lindsay paused when she noticed the look on Bella's face. "Is everything okay?" Lindsay knew that having Flack live with them had been a big adjustment for Bella. After all she was just six and it was very confusing for her. Lindsay and Flack had decided early on in their relationship that no matter what happened, Bella would be their number one priority.

"Mom, I have been wondering if it would be okay if…." Before Bella could finish she was interrupted by Lindsay's cell phone ringing.

"Just a second sweetie." Lindsay grabbed her phone. "Messer."

"Lindsay it is Mac, I know that you have to drop Bella off at school but after that I need you at a crime scene in Central Park. I wanted to give you a heads up so that you did not drive all the way to the lab."

"Thanks Mac. I will see you in a little while." Lindsay closed her phone and glanced down at her watch. "Oh man you are going to be late. Grab your stuff we need to go." Lindsay grabbed her purse, Bella grabbed her back pack and they headed for the door, the question that Bella had wanted to ask her mother, completely forgotten.

Five hours later, Lindsay was in the break room at the lab reading through a file that Flack had just brought her regarding her BD in Central Park, when her cell phone rang.

"Messer."

"Mrs. Messer this is Mrs. Thompson, Bella's teacher." The women on the other end of the phone replied.

"Yes, of course. Is everything okay?" Lindsay asked, suddenly very nervous. Noticing the change in Lindsay demeanor, Flack became very interested in Lindsay's conversation.

"Well there is no easy way of saying this, but Bella is missing."

"She is missing! What do you mean Bella is missing?" Lindsay could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"We were doing our final head count before we left the zoo and Bella was not there. Zoo security it searching the Zoo, but so far they have not found her. I am really sorry."

Flack looked at the pained look in Lindsay's eyes and he too wanted to start crying. He caught Mac coming down the hallway with a very concerned look on his face and he was pretty sure he already knew what was going on.

"Tell them to check the tiger exhibit really good. She loves the tigers. That is where her father and I met, so she loves the tiger exhibit." Lindsay took a deep breath as the tears started to fall. She could see Flack and Mac talking, both men looked like they wanted to cry as well. "I will be there is few minutes." Lindsay quickly closed her phone and let the tears pour down. "This cannot be happening." Flack quickly wrapped Lindsay up in a hug.

"We will find her, I promise." Flack said softly in her ear.

"Lindsay I need you to focus, do you remember what she had on this morning?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, it was her green sweater, the one that Peyton gave her, the one with the blue stripes and a pair of blue jeans. She was wearing tennis shoes, I think. I don't know it might have been her boots. I cannot remember. Damn it!" Lindsay slammed her fist onto the break room table.

"Linds, baby, you need to stay calm."

"Don't tell me to stay calm Don. My daughter is missing!" Lindsay hissed at him, before collapsing into his arms.

"I have sent the lead detective Bella's picture. They have every officer they can looking for her. The Zoo officials are still searching the zoo, while the officers are focusing their search outside. We will find her." Mac said in his usual firm voice, placing his hand on her back.

"Oh my god, Lindsay I just heard." Stella said with tears in her eyes as she ran into the break room, Peyton following close behind. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Peyton I want you to stay here with Lindsay while Flack, Stella and I go to the zoo. Finding Bella is our number one priority." Mac stated.

"I am going with you." Lindsay said firmly.

"No you are not. You are going to stay here with Peyton. We will call…"

"Like hell Mac. She is my daughter. I need to help look for her." Lindsay yelled at Mac. Lindsay was the only one who could yell at Mac like that and get away with it.

"Exactly Lindsay, she is your daughter. You are too close to this." He yelled right back.

"Too close? Of course I am too close to this. What about you? She is your god daughter. Don't you think that you are too close to this also?" Lindsay spat back at him.

"She has a point Mac." Flack said in defense of Lindsay, to which Mac just leered at him.

"Fine but you stay with Flack." Mac turned to Flack before continuing. "I am counting on you to look after her."

"You can count on me Mac."

"What can I do?" Peyton asked, placing a hand on Mac's shoulder, trying to offer him some comfort.

"You can come with us and help us search. We can us all the extra eyes we can get."


	7. Chapter 7

After six hours of searching they had still not found Bella. By now every officer in the city was looking for Bella. Her name and picture was plastered all over the news and an Amber Alert had been issued as well.

The sun had just set and Lindsay was getting more and more frantic by the minute. As a detective she knew what the chances of finding her at night were. The team had gathered around the entrance of the park while Mac talked with the detective in charge of the search.

Meanwhile across town…

Roger Teems was making his last rounds through Resthaven Cemetery when he noticed a little girl sitting in front of a tombstone. She appeared to be asleep and was leaning against the large marble slab. He looked around thinking that he would see someone else nearby, but the cemetery was empty. He walked over towards the little girl and realized that she was in fact asleep.

"Excuse me." He said softly as not to scare the little girl. He reached over and gently touched her shoulder, causing Bella to awaken. Bella jumped up and realizing that it was now dark, began to cry. "Don't cry. Are you lost? Where are your parents?" Bella knew that she was not suppose to talk to strangers, but she was alone and scared.

"That is my daddy." She said as she pointed to the tombstone behind her.

"I am sorry to hear that, but where is your mother? Does she know that you are here?" Bella shook her head. "I bet she is worried about you. Would you like me to call her?" Bella nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face. "Can you tell me her name? Can you tell me her phone number?"

"Her name is Lindsay, but I call her mom and she works at the crime lab." Bella stated proudly.

"Well okay than." Roger smiled. "Why don't you come with me and we can give her a call." Roger reached for her hand, but Bella did not move. "It is okay, I just want to help. My name is Roger Teems, what is your name?"

"Isabella." Bella replied quietly

"Well now that we knew each others names we are not strangers any more, so I think it will be okay for you to come with me. I am sure your mother won't mind." Reluctantly Bella took Roger's hand and they walked back towards the front office.

Once inside the office, Roger looked up the crime lab's number.

"NYPD Crime Lab, how may I direct your call?" The operator asked.

"Do you have a Lindsay Messer working there by any chance?" Roger asked.

"Detective Messer is not here at the moment, would you like to leave a message?"

"Well my name is Roger Teems and I work for Resthaven Cemetery and I think I have her daughter here with me."

"Are you serious? The whole city is looking for her. Is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine. Do you know how I can reach her mother?"

"I will patch you through to Mrs. Messer's cell phone." Roger could hear the relief in the operator's voice. _Man if the operator is this happy that this little girl is okay, how is her mother going to react, Roger thought to himself while his call was transferred. _

Lindsay cell phone began to ring, but she was busy talking to the lead detective, so she handed the phone to Flack.

"Could you answer that for me Don? I don't recognize the number." Lindsay asked after looking at the caller ID.

"Sure." Flack took the phone and flipped it open. "Detective Messer's phone, Detective Flack speaking."

"Detective Flack, my name is Roger Teems from Resthaven Cemetery and I have someone here that I think you are looking for."

"What? Are you serious?" Flack grabbed Lindsay's arm, pulling her away from the detective. "Are you saying that Bella is there with you?" Lindsay immediately began to cry.

"Yes, she is. I found her sitting, well actually sleeping in front of her father's tombstone, a Daniel Messer."

"So she is okay?" By now the rest of the team had gathered around.

"Yes she is fine. I think she is a little scared but other than that she is fine."

"Oh thank god!" Flack responded back into the phone. He put his hand over the phone and told everyone that Bella was okay. Stella wrapped Lindsay up in a huge hug while Mac hugged Peyton. "Okay, well we are on our way. Thank you so much."

"No problem. I am glad that I could help.""

Flack closed the phone and felt his own tears beginning to fall. He had never been so relived in his entire life.

"Where is she?" Mac asked as they all made there way to the cars.

"Resthaven Cemetery." Flack turned to Lindsay who was still wrapped up in Stella's arms. "The man on the phone said that she was sitting in front of Danny's grave."

"How did she even know where his grave is? The only time she has been there was the funeral and then she was only four."

"I don't know, but maybe this thing with me moving in was more than she could handle. I mean maybe it was harder for her than we thought." Flack asked.

"I am sure that is not it Flack. She loves you." Stella added. Flack shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the car.

Nothing else was said for the car ride over to the cemetery and after 20 minutes they arrived at the front office. Lindsay bearly let the car come to a stop before she jumped out. Lindsay ran up the steps as fast as she could, with Peyton, Mac, Stella and Flack not far behind.

"Bella?" Lindsay yelled as she opened the front door.

"MOMMY!!" Bella shouted as she saw her mother. Bella and Roger were sitting in the front room coloring when Lindsay came running in.

"Oh sweetie. You had me so worried. Are you okay?" Lindsay asked through the tears, hugging her daughter like there was no tomorrow.

"I am sorry mommy, but I talked to a stranger today." Bella said pulling away from her mother. "I know that you said to never talk to strangers but I was scared and Mr. Teems is really nice."

"It is okay sweetheart. I am just glad you are okay." Now came the hard part. "Sweetie how did you get here?"

"I walked." Bella said looking at her feet.

"You walked? From the zoo? That is almost twelve blocks." Lindsay was shocked. _She is definitely a Messer, Mac chuckled to himself._ "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to daddy." Bella looked back up at her mother. "Nana brings me here every Sunday after church and we talk to daddy." Lindsay felt more tears beginning to form.

"What did you want to talk to daddy about?"

"Uncle Flack." Bella said. Flack felt his heart sink. He knew that had been coming.

"Uncle Flack? Why did you want to talk about Uncle Flack?" Flack walked over and kneeled down beside Lindsay, before wrapping his arm around Lindsay's shoulder.

"I wanted to know if it was okay to start calling Uncle Flack…" Bella's eyes drifted back to the floor.

"It is okay sweetie, you can tell us anything." Flack said lifting Bella's chin so that she was looking at him.

"Would it be okay it I called you daddy?"

At that moment, you could have heard a pin drop in that room.


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed since Bella asked to call Flack dad and he was still on cloud nine

A month had passed since Bella asked to call Flack dad and he was still on cloud nine. Lindsay wanted to be mad at Bella for running away but how could she. How could she be mad at a little girl who wanted to make sure it was okay with her dad that she starts calling her mom's new boyfriend dad?

Lindsay looked down at a picture that was sitting on her desk. It was one of Flack, Bella and herself taken a few weeks back. She could not help but smile at the how happy they all looked. Then Lindsay found herself looking at her wedding rings and her mind drifted back to the day that Danny proposed.

_Flashback…_

_It was Danny and Lindsay's one year anniversary, but Lindsay did not care. Lindsay was exhausted. She had just pulled a double shift and all she wanted to do was get home and sleep. _

_Lindsay walked into their apartment to find it aglow with candles and rose petals everywhere. Standing in the middle of the living room wearing a suit was Danny holding a bouquet of roses._

_"Are you wearing a suit and a tie?" Lindsay asked in shock._

_"It is a special night." Danny smiled back. "These are for you." Danny handed her the roses. _

_"Thank you Danny, they are beautiful. All of this is incredible. You really didn't have to do all of this."_

_"I know but I wanted tonight to be a night that you will always remember." _

_"What are you talking about?" Danny grabbed Lindsay hand and led her to the living room. _

_"Montana I love you so much. Before I met you I did not know what love was. I am grateful for every minute that we spend together and I want it to last a life time. This past year had been amazing. I am the luckiest man on the planet. Sometimes I still find it hard to believe that you picked me and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that it was worth it." Lindsay gasp as Danny kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a small velvet box from his coat pocket. "Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?" _

_"Of course I will marry you." Lindsay said through the tears. Danny took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger. _

"Earth to Lindsay." Stella's voice snapped Lindsay from her day dream.

"I am sorry Stel, I was just thinking about something."

"That's okay, everything alright?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing." Lindsay shrugged and put on a fake smile.

"Talk to me Lindsay, I can tell that it not nothing."

"It's just," Lindsay paused as she looked at her wedding ring again. "Do you think that it bothers Don that I still wear my wedding ring?"

"I don't know kiddo. Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, it is not an easy subject to bring up." Lindsay frowned. "I mean what do I say, hey Don you that I love you but is okay that I still wear my wedding ring?"

"Unfortunately I think that is exactly what you are going to have to say." Stella replied, placing a comforting hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "You two have been together for what? Seven months now?" Lindsay nodded her head. "I am pretty sure Flack is in this for the long haul, so I don't think he is going to run for the hills just because you ask him." Stella smiled. "He loves you and Bella too much to just throw it all away over a ring."

Later that night, Lindsay was cleaning the kitchen after dinner while Flack was putting Bella to bed. She could hear Flack reading Bella a bedtime story and smiled when she heard Bella say 'goodnight dad.'

Lindsay finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher and walked into the living room where she found Flack sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Flack asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, just tired." Lindsay paused as she thought back to her and Stella's conversation. "We actually no. I need to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Flack asked with a frown, suddenly very nervous.

"Don you know that I love you right?" Lindsay asked as she sat up and looked at Flack.

"Of course I do." Flack smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I love you too. Now what is all this about?"

"Don, does it bother you that I still where my wedding ring?" Lindsay was sure that the world stopped moving. She scanned Flack's face for any sign of what was to be his response.

"Lindsay why does it feel like this has more to do about what you are feeling then what I am feeling?"

"Way to avoid the question Don?"

"I am being serious Linds. Have I ever given you any indication that you wearing that ring bothers me? I know how much Danny meant to you and I also know that when you are ready you will take it off."

"I want to take it off, but I don't know, maybe I am just being silly." Lindsay said softly.

"You are not being silly. You don't want to take it off because you feel like when you do, everything you and Danny had is over. But that is not true. What you and Danny had will live for ever in that little girl sleeping in the next room." Flack could see tears forming in Lindsay's eyes.

"I guess I was afraid that by me wearing it, you thought maybe I did not love you like I loved Danny and that is not true."

"Lindsay I never want you to feel like you have to choose between what you had with Danny and what we have together. I understand that you loved Danny and Danny loved you, but that does not mean what we feel for each other is any less important or special." Flack pulled Lindsay into a hug and let her cry for a few minutes. "I tell you what, if you really want to take that ring off, how about a compromise?"

"Compromise, what are you talking about?"

"Come with me." Flack pulled Lindsay off the couch and led her towards that living room. Flack sat her down on the bed and walked into the closet. She could tell he was looking for something but did not have a clue what it was. Finally he emerged with a small black box. She immediately knew what it was.

"How did you know that was in there?"

"I found it when I was moving in." Flack shrugged. He opened the box and revealed Danny's dog tags. There were three, one that said Danny Messer, one that said My Montana and one that simply read Bella. He undid the clasp and slid the dog tags off the chain. Flack walked over and sat down beside Lindsay on the bed. He gently picked up her left hand and slid her wedding ring off of her finger and put it on the chain. Finally he put the chain around her neck. "Now you can always wear your ring with out feeling like you are somehow hurting or bothering me."

"I love you so much. What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Lindsay asked through the tears. Flack did not say a word. He simply smiled and pulled Lindsay closer until their lips met.


	9. Chapter 9

Six months later…

Six months later…

It was early in the morning when a cell phone woke Lindsay up. She glanced at the clock and groaned as she realized that it was still really early, or late depending on how you looked at it. The clock practically screamed 4:00am. She and Flack had just gone to bed not two hours before that. Well they had gone to bed much earlier than that but they did not actually go to sleep until a couple of hours ago. As the images flashed through her head, Lindsay could not help but smile.

"Messer." Lindsay mumbled into the phone as she answered it, Flack, unfazed by the ringing still asleep beside her.

"Hey Lindsay, its Mac. I am sorry to wake you up do early, but we have a DB and everyone else is busy. Can you meet me at 77th and Park?"

"Sure no problem. Who needs sleep anyways?" Lindsay half laughed into the phone. She could hear Mac laughing on the other end. "It will take me a few minutes to get there, plus I need to make Bella's lunch before I go."

"Take your time. The DB's not going anywhere." _Now I know that I am tired, because I could how sworn that Mac just made a joke, Lindsay thought to herself. _"But just out of curiosity why can't Flack make Bella's lunch?"

"You have met Don, right?" Lindsay teased, knowing that Flack's idea of a healthy lunch is a bag of chips from the vending machine.

"Good point. I will see you when you get here."

Lindsay closed her phone and slowly got out of bed. She was sore in places she did not even realize you could be sore. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and ready for work. She finished making Bella's lunch and went back to the bedroom, where Flack was still asleep. She was pretty sure a truck could drive into their apartment building right now and he would still not notice.

"Don?" Lindsay said quietly as she leaned down beside the bed. Nothing. "Don!" She said a little louder.

"Just five more minutes mom." Flack mumbled. Lindsay could not help but laugh.

"Don, seriously wake up." Finally Flack rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Early. Mac called I have to go. You are going to have to take Bella to school."

"Sure, no problem." Lindsay could tell he was already drifting back off to sleep.

"I made Bella's lunch it is sitting on the counter." Flack nodded and Lindsay just rolled her eyes. _Ten bucks says he forgets her lunch, Lindsay moaned to herself, before leaning over and kissing his forehead. _

"Hey Mac. What do we know?" Lindsay asked as she found Mac standing over the dead body. It was covered in glass and appeared to have been shot at least twice. Lindsay looked up and noticed a broken window on the fifth floor.

"Chris Thompson, 33, lived in that apartment." Mac pointed to the broken window. "Officer Andrew was making his rounds when Mr. Thompson fell to the ground."

"Do we know if he died from the gunshot wounds or the fall?" Lindsay asked.

"No, that will be for Sid to determine. Why don't you take the apartment and I will finish processing down here?"

"Sure thing."

Lindsay made her way to the fifth floor and began taking pictures of the scene. It was just after 6am and the sun was starting to come up. Lindsay walked over to the window and looked down at Mac who was currently arguing with an officer about something. Lindsay could not help but smile at the scene below her. After a few minutes she turned around and saw a rather large man with a gun standing in the doorway.

"Don't say a word and don't move." Lindsay, who was about to scream for help, closed her mouth and froze. "I want those pictures you have been taking and anything else you have collected." Lindsay did not move, and then she heard the sound the hammer being back on the gun. "NOW!" The man screamed. Lindsay put the camera down and slid it across the floor to the man.

Meanwhile, Mac felt a surge of panic when he heard someone yell from the fifth floor apartment. He was sure that it was not Lindsay's voice. He was pretty sure it was a man's voice. Then he heard what he hoped were firecrackers but his gut told him they weren't. Mac sprinted through the front door of the apartment complex and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the steps with several other officers close behind.

As Lindsay stood back up from sliding the camera across the floor, her shirt shifted and revealed her gun. In a panic the man fired. The first bullet hit Lindsay in the arm, but the second hit her square in the chest. Lindsay managed to pull her own gun and fire two shots herself before she collapsed onto the floor.

Mac came running into the run with his gun drawn and he was pretty sure his heart stopped when he saw Lindsay lying on the floor gasping for air in a pool of her own blood. Mac slid to his knees and immediately began putting pressure on her chest wound.

"Call 911!" Mac screamed at one of the officers. The officer was already on the radio and told Mac that an ambulance was already on its way. Mac looked over his shoulder and watched as another officer checked for a pulse on the other man in the room. The officer looked at Mac and shook his head. The mystery man was dead. _Good, now I don't have to kill him Mac thought to himself._ "Hang in there Lindsay. Help is on the way." Mac had tears in his eyes as he watched Lindsay fight for her life.

"Mac…" Lindsay choked out between gasping breaths.

"I am here Lindsay. I need you to fight."

"Tell…Bella…that…I…love…" Lindsay's eyes rolled back in head and Mac felt her body go limp.

"No, Lindsay! Lindsay!" Mac felt himself being pulled away as the paramedics arrived. "Damn it Lindsay. Fight!"

Mac watched in horror as one paramedic started CPR, while the other one pulled out the defibulater. Finally after three shocks Mac heard the heart monitor begin to beep. It was the best noise he had ever heard.

An hour later, Mac was sitting in the waiting room of Mercy Hospital when Stella and Peyton showed up.

"How is she?" Stella asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"She is in surgery. Other than that I don't know." Mac replied. His voice was sullen and weak. In Peyton's eyes, he looked like he had ages tens years since this morning. "Did you call Flack?"

"Yeah he is on his way. He is going to drop Bella off at school first. He called Bella's teacher and she said that it was okay to drop her off early."

About that time Flack came running down the hallway. What little bit of strength he had left, trying to hold it together for Bella, quickly evaporated when he saw Mac sitting there covered in Lindsay's blood.

"Oh my god!" Was all Flack could say, as he stared at Mac.

"She is in surgery, but that is all we know." Stella said pulling Flack into a hug.

"How bad is it?" Flack asked as the tears started pouring down his face. Nobody had the courage to answer him. "Damn it someone tell me?"

"It is bad Flack. I am so sorry." Mac managed to get out his own tears began to fall.

Flack felt his knees go weak. Stella managed to pull him over to a chair where they waited and prayed that Lindsay would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been sitting in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity but had actually only been four hours and they still had not heard anything. Sheldon kept trying to use his influence as a doctor to get some information but so far he was not having any luck.

Flack was on the phone with Mrs. Messer giving her an update, even though they did not have any news. Even though Danny had been gone for over two years, Lindsay and Mrs. Messer were still extremely close. Lindsay was more like a daughter than a daughter-in-law to her. She had decided to stay home, in case she needed to pick Bella up from school, but she told Flack that she expected hourly updates. Flack closed his phone and sat down beside Mac.

"I cannot believe this is happening." Flack mumbled as he glance over at Mac, who was now wearing a pair of surgical scrubs.

"I cannot lose her." Mac stated plainly, to which Flack was shocked.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Flack asked realizing that they were now alone. Stella and Peyton had gone to get coffee, while Sheldon was on another quest for information.

"Yes she does. Lindsay is like a daughter to me. Claire died before we could have kids and it was always the one thing that I regretted." Mac paused, taking a deep breath. "I was always to busy at work. I put my family second. That has always been my greatest fear that Claire died thinking that I loved the job more than her."

"I am sure she did not think that. I know that I did not know Claire, but from what I have heard about her from you and Stella, I can tell you loved you. I am sure she knew how much you loved her."

"Yeah, well Lindsay when moved here, I knew that she did not have much family since both of her parents had died when she was young. Lindsay is the kind of daughter I had always hoped that Claire and I would have. Smart, beautiful and full of life."

"That she is." Flack smiled even as a tear rolled down his face.

"I have already lost Claire, I cannot lose Lindsay too. For over eight years she has been the has been the one of the few good things in my life. Lindsay, Bella and Peyton are the most important people in my life."

An hour later a very young looking doctor came walking into the room.

"Detective Messer?"

"Yes." Mac said as both he and Flack jumped up.

"How is Lindsay? Is she okay?" Flack was pleading with the doctor.

"Detective Messer suffered two gun shot wounds. The one to her upper arm was minor and did not require surgery, however the damage done by the second bullet was quite extensive. The bullet 'bounced' off a rib and then knicked her aortic artery. She lost a lot of blood and after a couple close calls we were able to repair the damage. The shattered rib punctured her left lung causing it to collapse. We were able to re-inflate the lung and used a steel rod to repair the rib." The doctor paused before he continued. "Currently Detective Messer is in a coma, which is not uncommon considering the extent of her injuries. The next 48 hours are critical. She has suffered a major trauma and if she survives..." Mac quickly cut the doctor off.

"IF she survives?"

"Like I was saying, there is no way of telling how her body will react to the trauma it has gone through. To tell you the truth she is lucky she has made it this far. I am not going to lie to you and say that everything is going to be okay, because honestly I don't know. We have done all we can. It is up to Detective Messer now."

Seeing Mac waiver, Peyton reached up, grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

"Can we see her?" Flack asked with tears stinging his eyes.

"She is in recovery now but we will be moving her to the ICU shortly. I will have a nurse come find you when she is settled. I wish I had better news. I am sorry."

The doctor left the room quickly followed by Sheldon, who wanted to ask more specific questions. Flack sank into the chair beside Stella.

"Lindsay is strong. She will pull through this." Stella said quietly, hoping she was right.

"I hope so Stella. I hope so." Then as if the floodgates were opened, tears began streaming down his face. "I cannot lose her Stella. I love her so much that it hurts." Flack said through the tears. Stella did not say a word but simply pulled him into a hug.

For the next thirty minutes the room was silent. It was not until a nurse walked in that the silence was broken.

"Detective Messer has been moved to ICU. She can only have one visitor at a time right now, so if one of you would like to follow me, I can show you to room." Flack jumped up and followed the nurse out of the room.

His heart sank when he saw Lindsay lying there in the hospital bed with tubes and wires sticking out everywhere. She looked so pale and weak. The woman lying in front of him was not the Lindsay he knew and loved. He walked over and gently picked up right hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and with his other hand brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey there sweetheart." Flack could feel the tears once beginning to form. "The doctor said that you might not make it, he said that it up to you now. So I need you to fight okay? I need you to fight. If not for me, fight for Bella. She cannot lose another parent." Flack could not find the strength to say anything else so he just sat there in silence holding her hand.

A little while later, it might have been minutes or it could have been hours, Flack did not know, Mac walked into Lindsay's room.

"I thought the nurse said that she could only have one visitor at a time?" Flack asked confused at Mac's presence.

"She did, but I told her that I would not stay…" For the first time since he walked into the room, Mac looked at Lindsay and it was as if his brain turned to mush.

"Doesn't seem real does it?" Flack asked after seeing Mac's reaction.

"She looks so tiny." Flacks simply nodded.

"But Stella is right. She is strong. If any one can pull through this it is Lindsay."

"You say strong, I say stubborn." Mac flashed Flack a small grin, but it did not last long. "Mrs. Messer just called and she is on her way with Bella. We thought under the circumstances that Bella needed to be here."

"Are you sure you want her to see her mother like this?"

"No, not really, but if what the doctor said is true," Mac paused taking a deep breath. He knew that it was true because Sheldon had confirmed everything with the doctor, but Mac refused to believe it. "Then Bella needs to see her mother. Maybe having Bella here will help remind Lindsay that there is something worth fighting for."

"Does she know yet?" Flack asked.

"No."

"I want to be the one who tells her."

"They should be here any minute, if you want I can stay here with Lindsay while you go out there and wait." Flack nodded and stood up. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear, then kissed her forehead. He let go of her hand and walked out of the room. Mac sat down in the seat Flack had just vacated and took Lindsay's hand.

"That man loves you a lot Lindsay. We all do."


	11. Chapter 11

Flack was walking down the hallway when he spotted Mrs. Messer and Bella getting off the elevator. Upon seeing Flack, Bella took off towards him.

"Daddy." Bella screamed as she leapt into his arms.

"Hi there cutie." Flack said kissing her forehead. He leaned over and kissed Mrs. Messer, who had now caught up with Bella, on the cheek. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Thanks for bringing her."

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Bella asked as he led them to the waiting room where Stella, Peyton and Sheldon were still sitting.

"Well sweetie, mommy got hurt at work today." Flack said as he sat down putting Bella on his lap.

"Does she have a booboo?" Bella asked innocently.

"Yes she does."

"Is it a booboo like daddy had?" Flack had not expected that. She had only been four when Danny was shot and he wasn't even sure she remembered it.

"Yes, baby it is like daddy's booboo."

"Is she going to heaven too?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie."

"When I have a booboo mommy kisses it to make it better. If I kiss mommy's booboo will she get better?" Flack could feel his own tears starting to form again. Flack looked around the room and noticed that there was not a dry eye in the house. Even Sheldon's eyes were beginning to glisten.

"I hope so baby. I hope so."

Four days later…

Flack was sitting in the chair next to Lindsay's bed when the nurse came in for her morning rounds. Flack had not left the hospital for more than an hour since Lindsay had been shot. Mac had been there pretty much around the clock as well, only leaving when Peyton forced him too. It had been fours days and although Lindsay was getting stronger she was still in a coma. The doctors were pleased with her progress and had even taken her off of the ventilator. Her doctor said that all they could do now was sit and wait. If and when Lindsay would wake up was anyone's guess.

It still broke Flack's heart to see Lindsay lying in the bed so small and frail, but he was thankful that she had made it this far. Flack was still lost in his thoughts when Mac walked in. Although she was still in the ICU, the hospital had made an exception to the one visitor rule seeing that she was a detective.

"How is she doing today?" Mac asked.

"They took the ventilator out this morning, which is good. The doctor said that she is getting stronger every day."

"That is good news. Any idea when she might wake up?"

"No, they said that it could be today or it could be…" Flack did not need to finish, Mac knew what the rest of the statement was. She might never wake up.

"Well we just need to stay positive. I mean they didn't think she would make it this far, right? Lindsay is a fighter."

The two men sat there in silence, content in watching the woman they loved. One watched as a concerned father and the other as a devoted and loving boyfriend. After a few hours, Mac left for work. He knew that Lindsay would not want them both sitting there doing nothing when there was work to be done. He knew that she would be pissed when she found out how much time both Mac and Flack had already taken off just to sit with her at the hospital.

Flack sat there for a couple more hours listening to the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Suddenly something caught his eye. Something that made his heart stop. He jumped up and grabbed Lindsay's hand.

"Lindsay, baby can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?" Flack suddenly felt Lindsay's tiny hand wrap around his. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes, except his time it was tears of joy. "Baby open your eyes. Come on sweetheart I know that you can do it." Her hand still gripped his but eyes did not open. "Damn it Montana open your eyes!"

Lindsay slowly began to open her eyes and Flack let out a huge sigh of relief. Her eyes never looked so beautiful.

"Don?" Lindsay asked slightly confused. Looking around she immediately recognized the fact that she was in the hospital.

"Yes, baby, I am here. You don't know how happy I am to hear you voice." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Since when did you start calling me Montana?" Lindsay asked with confusion in her voice.

"Since it got your stubborn ass to wake up." Flack smiled. Lindsay began to laugh but soon realized that it was not a good idea as the pain radiated through her body.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked once the pain subsided.

"You were shot twice. Once in the arm and once in the chest. The doctors were not sure you were going to make it."

"How long have I been out?"

"The longest four days of my life." Flack smiled. "I thought that I lost you Linds. I have never been more scared in my whole life. I love you so much." Flack took his thumb and wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek.

"I love you too. How is Bella?" Lindsay asked suddenly returning to mom mode.

"She is fine. She has been staying with Danny's mom. She will be very happy to hear you are awake. I don't know what was worse having to tell her you were hurt or seeing her face when she saw you lying here."

"They let you bring her in here?

"It is amazing what you can get done when you flash your badge. Not to mention Mac can be very persuasive." Flack laughed.

"He didn't yell at anyone did he?"

"Peyton kept him calm. Although I think he did make one of the nurses cry when she said that you could not have any flowers until you were out of the ICU." Lindsay scanned the room and noticed a rather large bouquet of roses sitting in the corner.

"I guess he won that argument." Lindsay smiled her eyes suddenly very heavy.

"Why don't you get some rest? I need to call Mac and let him know that you are awake. Plus I need to see how that bullet proof body suit is coming along." Flack smiled.

"Funny." Lindsay said as she eyes began to close. Before Flack every left the room Lindsay was asleep.

Flack walked out to the hallway and leaned against the wall. Then the emotion of everything that had happened in the last couple days hit him like a ton of bricks. He slid down the wall with tears streaming down his face.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three months since Lindsay was shot and she was now back to work full time. It had been a long recovery and Flack was there with her every step of the way. Flack knew what he wanted to do next but he was going to need a little help from Stella.

"Hey Stella do you have minute?" Flack asked.

"Sure Flack. I thought you and Lindsay had today off?"

"We do, but Linds is with Bella on a school field trip. She is not taking any chances after last time." Flack laughed.

"So you have the day to yourself? Any big plans?" Stella smiled.

"Actually I do, but I need your help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to ask Lindsay to marry me, but…" Stella screamed before he could even finish his sentence. He almost fell over when Stella hugged him. "Geez Stella, excited?"

"I am so happy for you." Stella was smiling from ear to ear, then suddenly her face went serious and Flack began to panic. "Please tell me you have already talked to Mac?"

"What? Yeah of course I did. I am not stupid. I am quite fond of living thank you very much." Flack wanted to laugh but his mind drifted back to the conversation in question and he still could not believe how difficult it had been.

_FLASHBACK…_

_"Hey Mac I need to talk to you." Flack said as he stuck his head inside Mac's office. "It's about Lindsay?" _

_"Lindsay? Everything okay?" _

_"Yeah, everything is great. Well except for the fact that every time she goes to work now I am a nervous wreck." Flack offered a weak smile. "I used to make fun of Danny for being over protective, now I know how he felt."_

_"I know what you mean, but we have to trust her to make her own decisions. She is smart enough to not go looking for danger. But why do I get the feeling that this in not what you wanted to talk about?"_

_"Not really." Here goes nothing, Flack thought to himself. "Mac I wanted to…" Flack's mouth suddenly went dry and his tongue felt like it was three sizes to big. This was a lot more difficult than he thought. For a minute he thought he was going to be sick._

_"Flack I think that I know what you are going to ask so the answer is yes."_

_"Yes?" Flack asked puzzled. _

_"You wanted to ask for my permission to marry Lindsay right?"_

_"How did you know?" _

_"Because I had this very same conversation with Danny seven and a half years ago." Flack smiled. "And trust me when I say you are doing a lot better than he did. At least you got part of it out before you began to freak out." Mac laughed. _

_"Thank you Mac. You don't know what this means to me." _

_"Just remember what we talked about after you two started dating." Flack looked a little confused. "If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you." Mac said suddenly very serious. _

_"I won't Mac, I promise. I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her." _

_"Well that is good enough for me." _

"Have you picked out a ring yet?" Stella asked, snapping Flack from his day dream.

"No that is what I need you for. Danny gave her his grandmother's ring, but we don't have anything like that in my family. I want it to be special, so I was hoping that you could go with me to Tiffany's this afternoon and help me pick one out."

"Oh, Tiffany's, let me grab my coat." Stella laughed. "And as for it being special, it will be because it came from you. Lindsay will not care what it looks like just as long as you give it to her."

Later that evening, Flack and Lindsay were just leaving the restaurant when Flack suggested they take a walk through Central Park. Lindsay could tell that Flack was nervous about something. He had been acting strange all night. Little did she know that it was because there was a 1 karat princess cut diamond ring from Tiffany's in his coat pocket.

The continued to walk through the park and Flack was getting more and more nervous with each step. Finally he could not take it any more.

"Lindsay I need to ask you something." Flack blurted out before he realized that he was saying it."

"Okay." Lindsay replied, not really sure what was going through Flack's mind.

"This is not what I had in mind but I cannot wait another minute."

"Okay Don you are starting to scare me a little."

"I am sorry. I didn't…" Flack was screwing this up and he knew it. "Damn it. I had this all worked out in my head and now I am totally screwing this up."

"Slow down there Don. What are you screwing up?"

"Lindsay, I love you more than life itself. The day that you told me you loved me was the happiest day of my live. You and Bella mean the world to me. I know that I don't deserve you and I thank god everyday that he has given you to me." Flack kneeled down on his knee and Lindsay gasp. "Lindsay Marie Messer will you marry me?" Flack pulled the ring out of his pocket and silently prayed that she would say yes.

"Oh Don, it's beautiful." Lindsay began to cry. "Of course I will marry you." Flack stood up and Lindsay flung her arms around him, her lips crashing down on his.

Once oxygen became a necessity they broke apart and Flack slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much Don."

"I love you too, the future Mrs. Lindsay Flack." Flack smiled. He loved the way that sounded.

Lindsay pulled Flack into another heated kiss. Lindsay moaned as Flack's hands began to run up and down her arms. Realizing were this was headed and not really wanting to be arrested for indecent exposure, Flack grabbed Lindsay's hand and started pulling her towards the street. Flack was having difficult focusing on finding a taxi because Lindsay kept running her free hand along his stomach, playing with his belt buckle.

"Damn it Lindsay." Flack groaned as he felt her hand brush up against the ever tightening crotch of his pants.

"Someone is eager." Lindsay smirked. Flack pulled her into another heated kiss, taking the opportunity to brush his hand along her breast as the taxi pulled up. Even though her shirt it caused her to moan

Finally they reached the apartment and it did not take long for clothes to be shed through out the apartment. They stumbled there way into the bedroom, never breaking contact for more than a few seconds. Flack relished the fact that he was no longer making love to his girlfriend, but now he was making love to his fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing Mac waiver, Peyton reached up, grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

The lab was abuzz with news of Flack and Lindsay's engagement. It was all anyone could talk about, including Lindsay and Stella.

"So have you thought about the wedding at all yet?" Stella asked one day while she and Lindsay were in the break room. Lindsay just laughed. "I take that as a yes?"

"It is all I have thought about." Lindsay continued to laugh.

"Details. I need details."

"We want something small, just family and friends. I know that it does not give us much time but I was kind of hoping for early October."

"Early October, but that is only 2 months away."

"I know, but it is not like we have not done this before. We already know where to go and what to look for right?"

"I guess you have a point. What does Flack think?" Lindsay just rolled her eyes. "He doesn't care, as along as you are happy right?"  
"Something like that. By the way Stella, I know that this is kind of stating the obvious but I would really like you to stand there as my maid of honor again."

"Of course kiddo. You didn't even need to ask." Stella smiled. Inside she was jumping for joy. She had hoped that Lindsay would ask her again, but until she did she did not want to assume anything. "Has Flack mentioned who he is going to ask?"

"He is going to ask his brother to be his best man. He also wants to ask Sheldon to be a groomsman, so I guess I will ask Peyton if she wants to be a bridesmaid again."

"Oh, she would love that." Stella smiled. "I guess Mac is going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Yeah, he has already volunteered. I was just going to walk down the aisle by myself, seeing how I have already been married before, but Mac seemed so happy that I did not want to tell him."

"He loves you, you know that right?"  
"I know."

"Afternoon ladies." Flack said as he walked into the break room.

"There is my fiancé." Lindsay said with a smile.

"I see you both have been discussing the wedding."

"Of course." Lindsay replied giving Flack a quick kiss on the cheek. "But unfortunately right now I have to go. I need to pick up Bella from school and take her to get fitted for her dress."

"Is she excited about being the flower girl?" Stella asked.

"That is all she will talk about." Flack laughed. "I get off at seven, how about I pick up some dinner on the way home."

"Sounds good, see you tonight." Another quick kiss and Lindsay was gone.

"I am a very lucky man."

"Yes you are." Stella said trying to hide a grin.

The next two months went by extremely fast, between work and planning the wedding October came before they knew it. Once again Lindsay could not have done it without Stella and now the day had finally arrived.

Lindsay stood at the back of the church admiring her dress in the mirror. She had gone with a simple white dress with thin straps.

"Lindsay you look amazing." Peyton said as she smiled at her young friend.

"Thanks Peyton." Lindsay turned around to see Peyton and Stella standing there in their matching dresses. "You two look great and Peyton, Mac is going to be speechless." She watched as Peyton blushed. About that time they heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in Mac." Stella smiled, knowing that it was about time. Mac walked into the room and like Lindsay had said, he was speechless. Before him stood three of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Mac took the moment to realize how lucky he was. There before him stood his best friend, the woman he loved and a woman that he thought of as a daughter. _It does not get much better than this, Mac thought to himself._

"You all look…wow." Was all Mac could manage to get out.

"Told you Peyton." Lindsay smiled. "You look nice too Mac."

"Thank you."

"How is Flack holding up?" Stella asked as she straightened Mac's tie.

"He is nervous, not quite as nervous as Danny was, but nervous none the less." Mac smiled. "At lease Flack can form a complete sentence." Mac laughed as he thought back to the hours before Danny and Lindsay's wedding and how Danny was walking around like a bumbling idiot unable to speak without getting tongue tied.

"You didn't give him the 'hurt her and I will kill you speech' did you?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

"No we already covered that when they started dating." Mac smiled and Lindsay laughed. "I just told him that he was a very lucky man," Mac took Lindsay's hand and looked her in the eye, "and that he needed to cherish every day that he gets to spend with you and Bella." Lindsay could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"That is enough of that Mac Taylor." Stella hissed. "If you make her I cry I will kill you and I am pretty sure Peyton will help." Peyton nodded her head in agreement and Mac threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

A few minutes later the door flew open and Bella ran inside, followed by Mrs. Messer.

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed as she threw her arms around her mother.

"Hey sweetie, you look beautiful." Lindsay smiled.

"I know." Lindsay could not help but laugh at her daughter's honesty. "Nana said that if I am good I can have two pieces of cake later."

"Oh she did, did she?" Lindsay winked at Mrs. Messer. "Well only if you are very, very good."

"I will I promise."

"Lindsay you look beautiful." Mrs. Messer smiled with tears of her own in her eyes. "I know that Danny is up there smiling down on you today. Donald is a good man and I am sure that Danny would be honored to know that he has found a place in your heart." With that the tears began to fall. Lindsay tried to hold her own back, but she knew that it was no use. Even Stella and Peyton had tears in their eyes. I mean it is not every day that you get the blessing of your former mother-in-law on your wedding day.

"She made Lindsay cry, how come you are not threatening to kill her?" Mac joked as he leaned over to Stella.

"It is different you big goof." Stella said as she slapped Mac on the arm.

The rest of the ceremony went off with a hitch. Mac gave Lindsay away, vows were exchanged and the I do's were said. Then finally the preacher said the words that Flack had been waiting for since Lindsay had agreed to marry him.

"By the power vested in me by the stare of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Flack smiled and pulled Lindsay into his arms. He wanted to savior this moment. It was their first kiss as a married couple. When they finally broke apart the guest erupted in cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack Jr."

Flack took Lindsay's arm and they walked down the aisle. When they got to the end Lindsay pulled Flack into another kiss.

"I love you so much." Lindsay said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too Mrs. Flack." Flack smiled.

"I like the way that sounds."

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Two months after the wedding Lindsay was laying in bed thinking about how lucky she was

Two months after the wedding Lindsay was laying in bed thinking about how lucky she was. A little over two years ago her world was turned upside down when Danny died. She never thought that she would love again nor did she want too. She was content raising their daughter and being alone. Then Flack did the unthinkable. He made her feel again. He was there was when she needed someone to talk too and when all she wanted was someone to hold her. He did the unthinkable because he made her love again and for that she would forever be grateful. She looked over at the man sleeping next to her and smiled. She indeed was a very lucky woman.

A couple days later Stella walked into the locker room and heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up. She turned the corner and saw Lindsay clinging for dear life to one of the toilets.

"You okay kiddo?" Stella asked.

"Do I look okay Stella?" Lindsay snapped back. Stella just stared at her. "Sorry, I did not mean to snap at you. I feel like crap." Stella leaned over and put her hand on Lindsay's head.

"Well you don't have a fever. Maybe it was something you ate?" Stella felt bad for her friend, she looked miserable.

"No I know exactly what it is." Lindsay leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "I have only felt like this one other time."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Stella asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh my god that is great." Stella just about screamed, but then she noted the not so thrilled looked Lindsay's face. "This is good news right?"

"Don and I have never really talked about having kids of our own before." Lindsay pulled herself up and Stella helped her over to the bench. "And what about Bella? She has been an only child for eight years now."

"First of all Flack is going to be thrilled when he finds out." Stella smiled. "And second of all Bella might rebel at first but she will love being a big sister. Trust me."

"You are probably right."

"Of course I am." Stella put her arm around Lindsay's shoulders. "Now why don't I go down to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test and you can find out for sure?" Lindsay nodded. "Okay, I will be right back. Are you going to be okay?" Lindsay nodded again and Stella got up to leave. Lindsay laid down on the bench and was trying to focus on not getting sick.

A little while later Stella returned with two tests. Lindsay came out of the bathroom and sat the two tests on the counter and set the timer.

"And now we wait." Lindsay said as she sat down next to Stella.

Flack had been looking for his wife for over an hour now and wasn't having much luck. He knew that Lindsay had not felt well that morning and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Hey Adam, have you seen Lindsay?"

"She was here earlier but then she said that she did not feel well." Adam shrugged his shoulders. "The last time I saw her she was headed for the locker room."

"Okay, thanks Adam." Flack turned around and made a beeline for the locker room. Flack pushed the door open and saw Lindsay sitting there with Stella, looking like death warmed over.

"Lindsay, baby, are you okay?" Flack said as he walked into the room. "Adam said that you were not feeling good."

"I am okay. Just a little upset stomach." Flack walked over to where Lindsay was sitting on the bench. He picked up the bag that was sitting next to her so that he could sit down, but an empty box fell out. He bent over to pick up the box and his heart stopped. In his hand he was holding a pregnancy test box. All he could do was stare at the box. He knew Lindsay was watching him but all he could do was stare at the box.

"Don, say something?"

"I…" Flack was at a complete lose of words. He slowly sat down on the bench next to Lindsay, still staring at the box. About that time the timer went off, causing the three of them to jump.

"Would like me to go Linds?" Stella asked, thinking that maybe Lindsay would want to be alone with Flack.

"No you can stay." Lindsay turned to Flack and took the box from his hand. "Don, look at me." Slowly Flack turned to look at Lindsay. "I am going to go other there," Lindsay pointed to the counter, "and look at the tests, but before I do I need to know what you are thinking."

"I am not sure what I am thinking right now. I mean one hand I am happy but on the other hand I am scared shitless." Lindsay smiled at the fact that Flack had said that he was happy. "I mean I know that we have Bella and I love her like she is my own, but this is different."

"Do you want to look at the test with me?"

"No you look. I am not sure I can get my legs to move right now." Flack joked.

"Okay." Lindsay got up and walked over to the counter. She picked up both tests and read the results. Slowly she sat them back down and turned around to face Stella and Flack.

"Well?" Stella asked barely able to stand it.

"Well it looks like your going to be a father Don." Lindsay smiled. Suddenly Flack leapt to his feet and ran over to Lindsay. He picked her up and began swinging her around. "Easy there cowboy." Lindsay teased as Flack sat her back down. "Remember the part about the upset stomach?"

"Oh I am sorry. I am just so excited. I cannot believe we are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations guys, I am so happy for you." Stella said she hugged Lindsay.

"What is going on in here?" Mac asked as he stuck his head into the locker room. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great Mac." Flack said proudly. "Better than great actually, I am going to be a father."

"Are you serious?" Mac asked looking at Lindsay. Lindsay nodded and could not help but smile as she saw how happy Mac looked. "Lindsay that is great." Mac pulled Lindsay into a hug.

"Thanks Mac. Are you sure you are ready for another nine months my crazy mood swings?" Lindsay joked as she thought back to when she was pregnant with Bella and how Mac had threatened to send her home on more than one occasion.

"If that is what it takes to have another god daughter or son then it is a sacrifice that I am willing to make." Mac laughed but then he began to think that maybe they would ask someone else. Flack might want his brother or maybe even Hawkes.

"Don't worry Mac." Flack said as he noticed the worried look on Mac's face. "We would not have it any other way." Mac breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Standing behind Lindsay, Stella cleared her throat.

"Oh, come on Stella. Who else would I ask?"


	15. Chapter 15

Flack could not help but stare at his pregnant wife. He had just put Bella to bed and Lindsay was relaxing on the couch. He was pretty sure he could stand there for a life time and never get tired of what he was looking at.

"You are doing it again?" Lindsay groaned never taking her eyes from the book of baby names she was looking at.

"Doing what?" Flack smirked.

"Staring at me."

"Is it a crime for a man to stare at his beautiful pregnant wife?" Lindsay looked down at her belly and sighed.

"You say beautiful, I say fat." Lindsay frowned.

"Sweetie you are not fat. You are seventh months pregnant. And trust me when I say that there is nothing more beautiful than you sitting there on that couch knowing that you are carrying my son." Lindsay could not help but smile at her husband's honesty. "So have you come across any good names for Baby Flack yet?"

"No not yet. Who would have thought that picking out boy's names would be so difficult?" Lindsay huffed. "It would be a lot easier if you would just let us call him Donald Flack III."

"I already told you that I don't want to name him Don." Flack said as he walked over to the couch. He picked up Lindsay's legs and sat down putting her feet in his lap.

"Okay, fine then. What names have you picked out?"

"Well funny that you should mention it because I was in the lab earlier today talking to Adam and…"

"I like Adam, but there is no way I am naming our son after him."

"Do you honestly think that I would be suggesting that we name our son after Adam? I mean come on." Flack laughed. "As I was saying, I was talking to Adam and he suggested a name that I think might be perfect."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"Daniel Steven Flack." Lindsay immediately began to cry even as a smile spread across her face.

_FLASHBACK…._

_"Hey Adam, Stella said that you might have something for me?" Flack asked as he walked in the AV Room._

_"The test is still running. It should only be a few more minutes." _

_"I will wait than. So you and Kendall set a date yet?" Flack asked referring to Adam and Kendall's engagement. They had been dating for almost five years and Adam had surprise everyone, including Kendall, when he asked her to marry him during Flack and Lindsay's wedding. "I mean you have been engaged what almost nine months now?"_

_"I know. We are taking things slow."_

_"Slow? Hell I have seen ants move faster. Take it from a recently married man when I say that it is all worth it." Flack smiled at the thought of his wife at home._

_"How is Lindsay anyways?" Adam asked trying to change the subject._

_"Good. The doctor told her to take it easy, so she has cut her hours down to 3 days a week. But other than that she is doing great. Just two more months."_

_"Are you excited?"_

_"Excited, scared and just about every other emotion in between." Flack laughed. "I mean in two months I am going to have a son. I am going to be a father. Don't get me wrong I know that we have Bella, but I was not that for all the late night feedings and the crying. I have no idea how to take care of a baby."_

_"Good thing Lindsay does." Adam teased. _

_"Funny."_

_"So you guys thought of any names yet?"_

_"Not really. Lindsay wants to name him after me, but I told her no." Adam nodded his head. "I want it mean something. Bella was named after Danny's grandmother and Mac and I just want my son to have the same thing."_

_"I think I understand what you are saying." Adam paused and then it hit him. "What was Lindsay's father's name?"_

_"Steven why?" _

_"Okay, now this is just a suggestion but if you want something that means something to both of you then I think I have the perfect name."_

_"Well spill it?"_

_"How about Daniel Steven Flack." Adam paused as he tried to judge Flack's reaction. "Okay you hate it. Well I am sure you will think…" Before Adam knew what was happening Flack had pulled him into a hug._

_"You are a genius man. Lindsay is going to love it." _

The next day at work, Lindsay made a bee line for the AV lab. She was on a mission to find Adam and think him for the perfect baby name. She found him and Kendall in the lab and before he had a chance to say anything she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Adam immediately began to blush. It was a well know fact around the Crime Lab that although Adam loved Kendall, he had and would probably always have a crush on one Lindsay Flack.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked in shock.

"Your fiancé is the greatest man ever." Lindsay stated with smile as big as the Mississippi River.

"I am?" Adam looked confused.

"He is? What did he do?" Kendall asked joining in Adams confusion. Then, as if a light bulb went off over his head, Adam realized what Lindsay was talking about.

"So you liked it. I was afraid that it might be too much or something?"

"No it is perfect. I love it, Flack loves and even Bella liked it."

"Would someone tell me what is going on?" Kendall asked still confused.

"Flack and I have finally picked a name for junior here." Lindsay said as she pointed at her belly. "And we have Adam to think for it."

"I don't understand."

"Flack said that he wanted the name to mean something so I suggested Daniel Steven Flack."

"You did?"

"He did." Lindsay replied, still smiling.

"That is a great name." Kendall said. "I understand the Danny part but Steven?"

"Steven was my father's name."

"You really are a genius." Kendall said as she leaned in to kiss her fiancé.

A/N- Okay for the last three chapters I only got one review. They were not that bad were they?? There will be one more chapter after this. Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

Flack was standing in the DNA lab talking to Hawkes when came running down the hallway

Flack was standing in the DNA lab talking to Hawkes when came running down the hallway.

"Whoa, slow down there Mac where is the fire?" Flack laughed as Mac cam flying into the room.

"Stella just called," Mac paused trying to catch his breath, "and Lindsay's water just broke. They are on their way to the hospital."

"What? Are you serious? But she is not due for another month." Hawkes could not help but laugh as he watched the color drain from Flack's face.

"Well it appears that your son has other plans." Hawkes joked.

"I mean that is okay right? There is nothing wrong?" Flack asked turning to Hawkes.

"Going into labor a month earlier is not that unusual. Plus predicting dues dates is not an exact science."

"No you tell me. I thought I had another month to prepare." Flack was beginning to panic. "I don't know how to take care of a baby. I have never even changed a diaper before."

"Well in a couple hours you will get your chance." Hawkes could barely hide his smile. "But I will tell you one thing, if you don't hurry up and get to the hospital you won't have to worry about changing any diapers."

"Why?" Flack asked.

"Because Lindsay will kill you." Mac replied.

"Exactly," added Hawkes.

Five hours later the entire team was gathered in the waiting room waiting for news on Baby Flack. Although Adam and Kendall knew the babies name, nobody else did. Lindsay and Flack wanted it to be a surprise.

Mac was pacing the room when Flack finally came in

"Well it is a healthy, handsome, baby boy!" Flack shouted as he walked into the room.

"Congratulations." Stella said as she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah, congrats man." Hawkes patted Flack on the back.

"Did you hear that Bella? You are officially a big sister." Flack said as he picked the little girl up.

"That is so cool. I cannot wait to tell my friends." Flack put her back down and turned to Mrs. Messer.

"Congratulations Donald."

"Thank you Mrs. Messer."

"How is Lindsay doing?" Mac asked. Peyton could not help but smile. Even through all of this, Lindsay was still his number one concern. Peyton knew that Mac loved her and that they would spend the rest of their lives together but she also knew that Lindsay would always have a huge piece of his heart.

"Great. I don't think I have ever loved any one more than I love her right now. Watching her give birth to our son was amazing." Flack said with tears in his eyes. Mac walked over and wrapped his arms around Flack and pulled him into a hug.

"Just remember that during the rough patches." Mac whispered into Flack's ear. "And trust me there will be rough patches but if you remember what you just said then you will be just fine."

"Thanks Mac."

"Can we see her?" Stella asked.

"Sure." Flack led the team down the hall to Lindsay's room.

Flack smiled when he walked into the room and saw Lindsay holding their son. He was perfect, Lindsay was perfect and now his life was perfect.

"Hey baby, I brought back some visitors." Almost before Flack could finish Bella leaped up into her mother's bed.

"He is so small." Bella said.

"Yes he is. So we have to be extra careful." Lindsay said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I know that you will be the best big sister ever."

"Yes I will."

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked as she watched Flack take the baby from Lindsay.

"I could not be better."

"Okay, enough of this. I am dying to know. What is his name?"

"A little impatient are we Mac?" Lindsay teased.

"What? He is my god son and I want to know his name."

"Don, would you please tell them his name so Mac won't have a heart attack."

"Sure." Flack turned to face the team. "Everyone I would like you to meet Daniel Stephen Flack." The room was stunned into silence.

"That is very sweet guys." Mrs. Messer said breaking the silence. "I am not going to lie to you and say that it does not hurt knowing that Danny should be here with you. No offense Donald." Flack nodded his head. He understood. "But somehow I think this was how it was all suppose to end up. You really are lucky Lindsay and I hope you know how much it means to me that you would name your son after Danny."

"Danny meant the world to me." Lindsay replied. "I will always love him. He gave me the greatest gift anyone can give. This little one right here." Lindsay looked down at her daughter, still sitting on the bed. "And now Don has given me another and it only seemed right that we name him after Danny."

"Well I know that Danny would be honored."

Later that evening when the team had left Flack was sitting in a chair holding his son. Lindsay had drifted off to sleep and Bella was curled up beside her. He thought back to what Mrs. Messer had said and he grinned. This was the way it was suppose to be. Danny's death had been a tragedy that took everyone a long time to get over but out of Danny's love for Lindsay and Danny's love for his best friend came another love. One that was suppose to be.

THE END

A/N- Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review


End file.
